Amigos y El Amor
by TheGriphonK
Summary: Después de un año de ser coronada como princesa de Equestria, de no saber de sus amigas, de su querido Spike, decide ir a visitar a sus amigas en su antiguo hogar, Ponyville, pero al llegar conoce a Blew, un unicornio con el que establece una amistad, pero como va pasando los días., descubre que siente algo por el, ¿Podrá convertirse su amistad en algo mas profundo?
1. Regreso

**Los amigos y El amor:**

Después de un año de ser coronada princesa de Equestria, después de vivir un año en Canterlot, después de ocuparse de sus deberes reales, de no saber nada de sus amigas más que un par de cartas de ellas y unas de su asistente número uno, Spike, después de reflexionar sobre aquello decide pedirle permiso a la Princesa Celestia para ir a Ponyville y quedarse unos días ahí para poder ver a sus viejas amigas.

Durante el camino en tren Twilight se preguntaba a sí misma, "¿Cómo estarían?, ¿Se habrían olvidado de mí?, ¿Me entrañarían?", no sabía que había pasado durante el año de su ausencia y las cartas que le habían enviado sus amigas no contenían muchos detalles. Al llegar a la estación y bajar del tren varios ponis la reconocieron y en segundos se vio rodeada de muchos ponis.

- Bienvenida Princesa. Dijeron todos los ponis al unísono.-

- Gracias, muchas gracias. Dijo Twilight sonriendo

- Es un placer tenerla con nosotros. Dijo un pony mientras le hacia una reverencia

- El placer es mío. Dijo Twilight mientras se alejaba de la multitud.

Mientras caminaba por la estación para dirigirse a su antigua casa, pensaba en lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvo ahí, en sus amigas, en spike y en todos los males que había enfrentado como aquella vez que tuvieron que reformar a Discord para que use su magia para el bien o cuando Trixie volvió para vengarse de ella y de sus amigas...

- Oh!

Twilight tropezó con un extraño de crin naranja y piel marrón.

- Oh perdóneme señorita, no la vi. Dijo el extraño unicornio mientras ayudaba a Twilight a levantarse.

– No se preocupe, está bien. Dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de los cascos

– Estaba buscando una biblioteca por aquí. Dijo el forastero mientras sacaba un mapa de su mochila. En mi mapa dice que hay uno cerca pero aún no lo encuentro.

-¿Y para que necesitas ir a la biblioteca? Pregunto Twilight con cierta curiosidad.

-Necesito un libro, lo eh buscado en todos lados, y me dijeron que en la biblioteca de aquí podía encontrarlo.

Twilight se le quedo viendo unos segundos…

- ¿Y que clase de libro buscas?

- Uno de hechizos.

Twilight pensó un momento.

– Vaya, estas de suerte, esa biblioteca de la que hablas es mía, ahi tengo cientos de libros sobre magia y hechizos, si quieres te puedo llevar.

-¿De verdad?, Muchísimas gracias señorita. Dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba una sonrisa.

– Dime Twilight.

-Pues gracias Twi…Twilight. Dijo tartamudeando. Por cierto mi nombre es Blew…Blew Write.

– Vale, pues mucho gusto Blew.

Twilight guio a Blew hasta la biblioteca, pero fue a comprar unas cosas primero y tuvieron que llegar a la biblioteca de noche, Twilight abrió la puerta y vio a Spike barriendo.

-¡Twilight! Grito Spike y de la emoción de ver a Twilight dejo caer la escoba para ir a abrazarla.

– Hola Spike. Dijo mientras abrazaba a Spike, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte otra vez.

Spike no tardo en notar la presencia de Blew atrás de Twilight.

– Emm, y… ¿Quién es tu amigo? Spike dejo de abrazarla.

-¿El?, Señalo a Blew. Es un conocido que buscaba nuestra biblioteca, se llama Blew.

-¿Ah sí?, entonces… ¿Estás buscando algún libro en específico? Dijo Spike sin quitarle la mirada.

– Sí, uno de hechizos, no recuerdo su nombre pero era algo como hechizos antiguos, extraños...

– ¿Hechizos Medievales? Le interrumpió Spike.

– ¡Exacto!

Spike tomo la escalera y saco de una gran repisa un libro grueso con polvo, lo limpio y se lo entrego a Blew.

– Vaya muchas gracias, eh estado buscando este libro en días. Twilight lo miro interesada.

- ¿Y para que quieres el libro? Pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

– Eh estado estudiando este tipo de hechizos para poder practicarlos.

Spike lo miro fijamente.

- ¿Y te gusta escribir? Pregunto Spike apuntando a su cutie mark la cual era un libro con una pluma.

- Pues si... desde que era prequeño me encantaba leer y escribir historias sobre grandes unicornios y sus poderosos e importantes hechizos, cuando gane un concurso sobre escritura apareció mi cutie mark y entonces me apasione mas en eso y comencé a practicar trucos y hechizos, pero deje de practicarlos durante un largo tiempo y decidí buscar ese libro para poder empezar.

– Vaya, ¿así que tú también practicas hechizos? Pregunto Spike. Creí que Twilight era la única pony que practicaba hechizos, ella es muy buena en eso.

- ¡Spike! Dijo Twilight mientras se sonrojaba.

- Vamos Twilight, tu magia es impresionante, ¿Por qué no le haces una demostración a Blew?

- Ok, entonces hare el número 41. Twilight cerró los ojos e hizo brillar su cuerno, entonces todos los libros salieron de las repisas y comenzaron a bailar y a recorrer toda la sala, después empezó a ordenarlos justo como estaban perfectamente en las repisas. Spike y Blew aplaudieron.

– Vaya Twilight, nunca había visto ese, ¿Estuviste practicando en Canterlot? Pregunto intrigado.

– Si, en algunas ocasiones la princesa me enseño trucos y hechizos.

– Pues eso fue increíble. Incluyo Blew. ¿Me podrías ayudar a hacer ese tipo de trucos y hechizos?

Twilight se quedó callada unos segundos, nunca antes le habían pedido ayudar con eso.

– Claro, pero… ¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos?, Blew se quedó pensando.

– Si fuera mañana sería mejor, pero primero tengo que buscar donde pasar la noche.

- ¿Acabas de llegar a Ponyville? Pregunto Spike mientras recogía unas cosas.

– Si, llegue de Ponyhattan hace un día.

Twilight se quedó pensando unos segundos. – Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí hasta que encuentres un lugar fijo donde quedarte.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, sígueme. Blew siguió a Twilight hasta un cuarto donde había una repisa con libros, una cama con cajas encima y una pequeña mesa, usando su magia Twilight quito todas las cajas de la cama.

– Bien, aquí dormirás. Dijo Twilight mientras limpiaba la cama.

- Muchas gracias. Dijo Blew al ayudar a Spike con las cajas. No se cómo pagarles por todo esto.

– No te preocupes por eso. Soltó una sonrisa.

– Solo preocúpate por descansar bien. Comento Spike al salir de la habitación con las cajas.

– Dulces sueños. Le susurro Twilight

- Tu también tenlos. Le dijo mientras se tapaba con una sabana.

Twilight apago la luz y salio del cuarto.


	2. Amistad

**Cap. 2, Amistad:**

La luz del sol que se asomaba por las montañas entraba por la ventana del otro lado de la habitación al igual que el canto de algunas aves y voces de ponys que empezaban a hacer sus deberes desde temprano

- ¡Twilight a desayunar! Era Spike gritando. ¡El desayuno se enfría!

Blew se levantó de la cama y estiro sus patas traseras, "Debo tener mucha suerte" pensó recordando que ayer conoció a una pony muy amable que consiguió el libro que estaba buscando, unas clases para aprender más hechizos y le ofreció quedarse a dormir en su casa la noche anterior, Blew salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina pues fue de ahí donde creyó que salían los gritos de Spike.

- Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien? Pregunto Spike mientras colocaba unos platos con comida en la mesa.

- Si, Dormí bastante bien.

Spike lo miro extraño.

- ¿Oíste mis gritos?... Pregunto.

- Si… eso fue lo que despertó. Contesto bromeando, ¿siempre te levantas temprano?

- Soy como el chef de la casa, siempre me levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno y ayudar a Twilight con sus deberes, bueno… antes lo hacía, hace un año se fue a Canterlot después de su coronación como princesa… pero ahora que volvió por un tiempo debo demostrarle que aún puede contar con su asistente número uno.

"¿Princesa?... Twilight debe ser la nueva princesa de la cual oí en Ponyhattan" pensó Blew y al mismo tiempo soltaba un bostezo.

- Oye Spike, ¿Acaso es…

- Buenos días, mmm Spike eso huele delicioso. Interrumpió Twilight mientras cerraba los ojos y se acercaba a la mesa.

- Buenos días Twi, ¿quieres desayunar?

Twilight asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Me querías preguntar algo, Blew? Pregunto Spike

- No, no es nada… dijo mientras veía la comida

- ¿Tú también quieres comer Blew? Debes tener hambre.

La verdad es que Blew tenía mucha hambre, no había comido nada desde antier en la mañana antes de tomar el tren a Ponyville.

- Me encantaría. Blew se acercó a la mesa, todo se veía y olía delicioso, habían unos waffles con miel, un omelette de queso, una ensalada con todo tipo de frutas y verduras, una jarra de jugo de naranja y otras delicias, "mmm" pensó al ver toda esa comida.

- Adelante, toma lo que gustes. Dijo Spike.

- Gracias.

Twilight le sonrió.

Cuando terminaron de comer Twilight se disponía a recoger los platos pero spike se levantó rápido de la silla y recogió

- Permíteme, yo los lavare. Dijo mientras llevaba los platos al fregadero.

- Gracias Spike, eres muy amable. Dijo Twilight mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño dragón con su casco.

- ¿Te gusto el desayuno, Blew? Pregunto Twilight.

Blew asintió con la cabeza

- Bueno, iré por algo e iré a mostrarte unas amigas.

- Claro, te espero. Twilight salió de la cocina y entro a un cuarto donde habían unas pequeñas repisas, después de unos minutos volvió con un libro algo grande de color verde, "Hechizos Modernos" leyó Blew

- Cuando volvamos podemos estudiar los hechizos. Dijo sosteniendo el libro con su magia.

- Espero con ansias. Twilight puso el libro en una pequeña mesa cerca de una repisa.

Twilight entro a la cocina y salió hacia puerta con Blew para ir con sus queridas amigas, se dirigían a Sugarcube Corner para recoger a Pinkie e ir con las demás ponys pero apenas salieron vieron a las cinco ponys yendo a la biblioteca.

- ¡Twilight! Grito Pinkie Pie al mismo tiempo salió corriendo para abrazarla pero corrió tan fuerte que hizo que ambas cayeran al piso.-Ups, jejeje perdón Twi, creo que me emocione un poquitín más. Dijo Pinkie mientras ayudaba a Twilight a levantarse

- Veo que no has cambiado nada Pinkie, también me alegro de verte. Dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Twilight que alegría volver a verte. Dijo Applejack

- Hola a todas, es genial volver a verlas de nuevo

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías a ponyville? Pregunto Rarity

- Jejeje, bueno... Quería darles una pequeña sorpresa.

- Que linda. Dijo Rainbow Dash.- No tenías que molestarte.

- Que alegría que hayas vuelto Twilight. Comento Fluttershy.- Ya hace un año que no sabemos nada de ti.

Las seis ponys se juntaron y se dieron un gran abrazo, Pero de las seis ponys, Pinkie Pie no tardo en notar que un extraño, Blew, estaba cerca de Twilight, observándolas…

- Y… ¿quién es él? Pregunto Pinkie Pie apuntando a Blew.- ¿un amigo nuevo?

Todas las ponys vieron a Blew.

- Él es Blew, un amigo que apenas ayer conocí, buscaba la biblioteca.

- Ho…Hola. Dijo Blew sonrojado y algo nervioso.

- Ellas son las ponys que te quería presentar, la pony rosa que me tiro es Pinkie Pie

- ¡Hola! Grito Pinkie

- La pony blanca con cutie mark de diamantes y melena azul se llama Rarity.

- Es un placer.

- La pony con la melena de colores se llama Rainbow Dash

- Hola.

- La de color naranja al igual que su crin se llama Applejack

- Mucho gusto

- Y la que tiene la melena larga y rosada es Fluttershy.

- H… Ho…Hola. Dijo Casi sin voz.

- No te preocupes, ella es muy tímida con los ponys extraños. Le susurro Twilight a Blew.

Rainbow Dash miro a Blew con cierto interés.

- No te había visto antes por aquí, ¿eres nuevo en ponyville?

- Pues… Sí. Dijo Blew con cierto tono de voz que casi no se podía oír lo que decía.

- ¿Eres tímido? vaya, igual que Fluttershy. Dijo Pinkie

- Si… Pero… es que…

- Ya basta chicas. Interrumpió Twilight.- es normal que sea así en un lugar donde no haya pasado ni tres días viviendo aquí y en donde no conoce a casi nadie.

- Perdóname Twilight. Dijo Pinkie mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Esta bien. Sonrió

- Oye Twilight, tienes que contarnos que has hecho durante el año que no supimos nada de ti. Comento Rarity

Twilight se quedó pensando unos segundos

- Bueno… ahora tengo más deberes reales con la Princesa Celestia, casi no tenía tiempo para mis cosas personales, después de que hice todo necesario, le pedí permiso a la princesa para poder venir y pasar un tiempo aquí para poder verlas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? Pregunto Pinkie.

- La princesa me dijo que me quede los días que necesite

- ¿Y cuantos días te quedaras con nosotras? Insistió Pinkie

Twilight pensó un momento

- Creo que un mes y medio o dos meses.

- ¡¿Un mes?! , es muy poco tiempo, ¿Por qué no te tomas un año? Vamos… la princesa entenderá.

- Pinkie… no quiero abusar de la confianza de la Princesa Celestia.

- Bueno, entonces… ¡Hay que hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a la nueva princesa de Equestria…

- ¡Pinkie! , No grites. Interrumpió Twilight mientras le ponía su casco en su boca para callarla.

"¿La nueva princesa de Equestria?, definitivamente ella debe ser la nueva princesa de la cual oí antes, ósea que… ¿La nueva princesa me enseñara sobre hechizos?, pero… ¿Por qué no tiene puesta su corona?, tendré que preguntarle a solas para no llamar la atención de las demás". Blew no podía dejar de pensar acerca de ello.

- Entonces vamos a Sugarcube Corner, ahí podrás contarnos todos los detalles de las cosas que hiciste durante todo este tiempo… mañana te haremos la fiesta. Dijo susurrando a Twilight.

- Bueno, entonces vamos.

- ¡Una carrera, el ultimo que llegue es una manzana podrida! Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras al mismo tiempo salía corriendo

- Ya veremos. Dijo Applejack al salir corriendo

- ¡Nadie me gana! Grito Rainbow Dash

Atrás de ellas salieron Rarity y Fluttershy, y hasta atrás Blew y Twilight los cuales no iban corriendo sino trotando y al mismo tiempo hablando y riendo.


	3. Bienvenida

**Cap. 3, Bienvenida:**

Rainbow Dash entro corriendo y detrás de ella Applejack quien le seguía el paso rápidamente y detrás de Applejack entro Pinkie riendo y saltando.

- Les dije que nadie me ganaba. Afirmo Rainbow con cierto tono de superioridad.- Las carreras son mi especialidad

- No es justo. Dijo Applejack.- cuando estaba a punto de rebasarte me metiste el casco y me tropecé, dándote la ventaja.

- Claro que no, lo que pasa es que te enojaste al perder contra mí.

En ese momento entraron Rarity y Fluttershy a la pastelería, ambas se veían cansadas.

- Ah… Ah… Ya llegamos. Dijo Rarity quien agachaba su cabeza cansada.

- Admítelo Rainbow, odias perder contra los demás. Decía Applejack apuntando a Rainbow Dash quien solo la miraba enojada, en eso entran Twilight y Blew quienes al entrar ven a las dos ponys peleando.

- ¡No es cierto! Grito Rainbow Dash.- Lo que tienes es…

- ¡Oigan oigan!, ¿Qué está pasando y Por qué están peleando? Interrumpió Twilight al entrar y ver a Applejack y Rainbow peleando entre ellas.

- Es que Rainbow Dash no quiere admitir que hizo trampa en la carrera. Dijo Applejack.

- ¡Claro que no!, lo que pasa es que Applejack no quiere perder contra mí.

- ¡Te equivocas!. Grito Applejack.- yo soy honesta y no necesito hacer trampa para poder ganarte.

Ambas ponys se empiezan a gritarse más y más fuerte entre ellas y comienzan a forcejear con las cabezas.

- ¡Basta!. Grito Twilight mientras las separaba.- ya dejen de pelear por una tontería.

Rainbow Dash y Applejack se miraron con miradas confusas y de perdón una a la otra.

- Perdón Applejack, creo que… si hice trampa. Dijo Rainbow Dash con la mirada en el suelo.

- También perdóname por haberte gritado. Las dos ponys se dieron un abrazo.

Blew no ponía atención a lo que sucedía ahí dentro, no podía dejar de pensar si Twilight podría ser la nueva princesa, no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas acerca de eso.

- Entonces, ¿quieren comer algo? Pregunto Pinkie

- Sí. Rarity pensó un momento.- Corazón ¿podrías traerme un trozo de pastel de chocolate?

- Claro. Pinkie saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma de un pequeño librero.- ¿Y tú Twilight?

- Pues… quisiera dos cupcake de moras

- Cupcake de… moras, ¿Y tú Rainbow?

- Solo quiero una malteada con chocolate… y un trozo de pastel.

- Oki Rainbow, ¿Y tú Applejack?

- Tengo mucha hambre que no sé qué pedir, bueno… quiero que me traigas una tarta de moras, un trozo de pastel de fresa, dos cupcakes de chocolate con fresas y dos malteadas.

- Oki, ¿Y a ti Fluttershy?

- Pues… ¿todavía te quedan trozos de pastel de mora?

- Claro Flu, ¿quieres un trozo?

Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza.

- Y ¿Qué quisieras comer Blew? Pregunto la pony rosada a Blew.

- Mmm… pues solo quiero un cupcake de moras.

- Oki doki, ahora vuelvo, mientras pueden sentarse. Pinkie salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Las ponys se sentaron en unos sillones cerca de una mesa junto a un gran estante lleno de tartas y pasteles.

- Twilight… ¿perdiste tu corona? Pregunto Rarity

- Emm… no, solo que no me gusta usarla en público.

- Vaya, si yo fuera tu nunca me la quitaría para nada.

- Que bueno que Twilight sigue siendo la misma de antes, temía que se convirtiera en una superficial que se olvidaría de sus amigas. Dijo Applejack

- Para nada. Soltó una risa.- jamás me olvidaría de mis queridas amigas. Dijo Twilight mientras les soltaba una gran sonrisa.

- Y, ¿Dónde conociste a… Rarity dejo de hablar tratando de recordar el nombre de aquel unicornio

- ¿Blew? Pregunto Twilight.

- Si jeje, perdón querido, soy mala recordando nombres. Dijo Rarity refiriéndose a Blew, pero el no contesto, seguía parado viendo hacia la nada con una cara de preocupación.

- Blew…Blew… ¡Blew!

- ¿Eh?, perdón ¿decías algo? Pregunto Blew al ver que todas lo miraban.

- No, es solo que te noto extraño, ¿estás bien? Pregunto Twilight preocupada

- No… no es nada, es solo que…

- ¡Los bocadillos están listos! Interrumpió Pinkie entrando con un pequeño carrito donde tenía platos con trozos de pastel, cupcakes, unos grandes vasos con las malteadas y dos tartas algo grandes, Pinkie empezó a ordenar y darles a cada pony lo que habían pedido.

- Vaya Pinkie muchas gracias, todo se ve tan apetitoso. Dijo Twilight

- Lo mejor de la casa para la mis mejores amigas.

- Todo se ve tan delicioso, me muero de hambre.

- Entonces, ¡comamos!

Twilight miro a Blew quien nuevamente tenía la mirada puesta hacia la nada

- Blew, ven y siéntate. Dijo Twilight señalando un lugar a lado suyo.- aquí está tu cupcake.

- Ah, sí. Blew se sentó junto a Twilight y le dio una mordida a su cupcake, "Mmm, esta delicioso" pensó Blew mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

- Jejeje, por la expresión de tu rostro veo que te gusto, a menos de que te hayas dado el cupcake relleno de picante que hice ayer, ¡Oh santa Celestia, traeré el agua!

- Tranquila Pinkie, solamente es que este es el cupcake más delicioso que eh probado en mi vida.

- ¿¡Oh enserio!? Pinkie se le acerco y lo miro con ojos de ternura.

- Mmm… Blew seguía comiendo.- claro que sí.

- Entonces, ¿dices que te quedaras un mes en Ponyville? Dijo Rainbow Dash con la boca llena de pastel.

- Dos meses…

- Cariño tienes que contarnos todo acerca de tu nueva vida como princesa, debe ser fabuloso ser tratada como una princesa, y sobre todo debiste conocer a muchas…

- Rarity. Interrumpió Applejack.- ser princesa no solo es glamour y ser reconocida, también debe tener asuntos importantes que atender como la nueva princesa, ¿verdad, Twilight?

- Así es, ahora tengo más deberes reales que cuando era la estudiante de la princesa Celestia, tengo que encargarme de ciertos asuntos con el comité real de Canterlot y tareas que me ha asignado, casi no tengo tiempo para salir a practicar mis hechizos, solo en un par de ocasiones la princesa Celestia y Luna me enseñaron algunos hechizos.

- ¿Entonces ya no estudias? Pregunto Applejack

- Si, pero ya no como antes, en ocasiones me desvelaba para poder leer varios libros que la princesa me daba, a veces tenia pocos días para leerlos y terminarlos, pero ahora casi no tengo tiempo para poder estudiar y menos para desvelarme.

- Entonces… ¿Viniste a Ponyville para estar con nosotras? Pregunto Fluttershy

- Claro que sí. Twilight abrazo a Fluttershy quien estaba a lado suyo.- las extrañaba mucho chicas.

- Twilight, nos permites un momento. Rarity tomo a Fluttershy y les susurro algo a las cinco.- ahora volvemos. Rarity y las demás ponys se alejaron un par de metros y empezaron a hablar en círculo entre ellas.

- ¡Sí! Grito Pinkie pero rápidamente Applejack le puso el casco en su boca para hacerla callar, no se podía oír de lo que hablaban, rápidamente el círculo se deshizo y todas asintieron con la cabeza y regresaron a la mesa con Twilight y Blew

- ¿De que hablaron? Pregunto Twilight

- De nada… nada importante. Dijo Applejack

- Entonces, ¿por qué se alejaron y hablaron entre ustedes?

- Pues porque son algunas cosas que son sorpresa para ti cariño. Dijo Rarity, entonces le susurro algo a Applejack y entonces tomo a Pinkie Pie y fueron a la cocina.

- ¿Qué es? Insistió Twilight.- Pero ¿Acaso tienen al…

- Lo sabrás hasta mañana. Interrumpió Rainbow Dash, entonces le susurro algo a Fluttershy.

- Ah, si… yo tengo… bueno… necesito conseguir al…

- Necesitamos conseguir algunas cosas. Interrumpió de nuevo mientras empujaba con su cabeza el lomo de la pony.

- Si, y… yo lamento irme ahora cariño pero necesito terminar unas capas para hoy y no podre terminar si no me apresuro.

- Esta bien chicas, si quieren podemos pasar tiempo juntas mañana. Dijo Twilight mientras tomaba un cupcake con su magia.

- Muchas gracias Twilight, vamos Fluttershy no tenemos todo el día. Amabas ponys salieron volando del sitio.

- Bueno… *Tos**Tos* yo también debo irme, adiós. Rarity salió corriendo sosteniendo un trozo de papel con su magia

Twilight miro a Blew confusa, no sabía que estaba pasando, creía que todo el tiempo que no había estado en ponyville había debilitado la amistad con sus queridas amigas. Entonces Applejack y Pinkie Pie salieron de la cocina.

- Twilight perdóname, pero… em… recordé que desde ayer no eh cosechado las manzanas para la venta de la escuela de Appleboom y si no termino ella se enojara, entonces… te veo mañana. Applejack salió corriendo y detrás de ella Pinkie pero se detuvo casi golpeándose con la pared.

- Y… yo, yo… necesito comprar unas manzanas, fresas, zarzamoras, naranjas y piñas para hacer un pedido que la señora Cake me pidió, perdóname Twi pero no tendré tiempo, adiós. Pinkie salió corriendo sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Twilight, todo esto se le hacía bastante extraño, ninguna de sus mejores amigas tenían tiempo para pasar un rato con ella, ni siquiera Pinkie Pie, nada era normal, parecía como si estuvieran tramando algo…

- Bueno Blew… vayamos a… casa. Dijo Twilight algo desilusionada.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Pregunto Blew notando algo de tristeza en el rostro de Twilight

- No, no es nada, vamos. Ambos ponys salieron de la pastelería, y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.


	4. El Brote

**Cap. 4, El Brote**

De camino a la biblioteca Twilight se preguntaba porque de repente sus amigas empezaron a comportarse de manera extraña, durante un momento se daban un gran abrazo mientras ella les decía lo mucho que las había extrañado durante todo el tiempo de su ausencia y en un santiamén la dejaban argumentándose sobre las cosas que tenían por hacer y que preferirían hacerlas antes que pasar una tarde con ella, entonces es cuando más desea dejar de ser muy objetiva por una vez en su vida, pensaba acerca de todos los posibles resultados como su ausencia, si tal vez ya no la querían como amiga por ser una princesa, "!Imposible!... Ellas aun me quieren…o… tal vez ellas…

- ¡Cuidado! .Grito Blew mientras al mismo tiempo detuvo a Twilight antes de chocar con la puerta de la biblioteca.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?. Pregunto Twilight confundida mirando a ambos lados para ver que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Nada… es solo que casi te pegas con la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Ah, perdón… creo que estaba algo distraída, gracias.

Blew la miro preocupado y confuso, ella se veía como si se preocupara y pensara demasiado en algo, él se preguntaba si podía ayudarla, pero apenas tenía un día de conocerla y ella fue tan amable con el que quería devolverle el favor de algún modo, Twilight abrió la puerta con su magia y vio a su querido asistente recogiendo algunos libros que estaban tirados en el piso.

- ¡Twilight!. Spike tiro el libro que tenía entre sus garras.- perdóname Twi pero estaba limpiando la casa y acomodando algunos libros en lo alto de la repisa, pero estornude y… bueno. Spike recogió el libro que tiro.-… ya sabes, pero no queme ningún libro, pero cuando me voltee para evitar quemarlos me caí con la escalera y tire algunos libros.

- No importa Spike. Dijo sin prestar mucha atención a los libros tirados en el piso.

Spike noto a Twilight algo triste y preocupada por algo, su rostro se veía como en esas veces que la Princesa Celestia le dejaba una prueba o un deber muy importante en esos meses antes de ser convertirse en princesa.

- Twilight, ¿Qué tienes? Pregunto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues te ves preocupada por algo, como si la Princesa Celestia te hubiera regañado o algo así.

- Estoy bien Spike, no te preocupes.

- Twilight… te conozco, puedes confiar en mí. Insistió.- después de todo para eso estoy, para servirte, para escucharte, para atender…

- Te lo agradezco mucho Spike, enserio, no has cambiado nada y eso me alegra, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿Segura?, de todas formas si se te ofrece algo solo dímelo ¿ok?

- Claro Spike, siempre me alegra contar contigo. Spike abrazo Twilight.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué vinieron tan temprano?, apenas son las cinco de la tarde.

Blew miro el reloj de la pared, 5:09 pm… "¡Dios mío!, casi lo olvido" pensó en que no había buscado una casa para comprar, de todas formas, era un sitio agradable, pensó que si todas las yeguas y caballos de Ponyville eran como Twilight entonces sería el lugar perfecto para vivir, las casas eran más baratas que cualquier otro hotel en Equestria, además no podía volver a Ponyhattan, no después de lo que había vivido ahí.

- Solo venimos por los libros de hechizos y magia.

- ¡Ah claro!. Spike corrió hacia una pequeña mesa donde tenía cinco libros de diferentes tamaños y un par de pergaminos.- tarde un poco buscando los de magia antigua pero aquí están.

- Gracias Spike. Twilight los tomo con su magia y acaricio la cabeza del dragón.- vamos Blew.

Blew siguió a Twilight quien tomo los libros y pergaminos con su magia y se dirigió a una puerta que estaba hasta el lado extremo de toda la casa, aquella puerta conducía a un jardín en donde se había una mesa mediana, unas sillas, un telescopio, un pequeño poste de madera con una placa en su punta y un atril.

- Emm… Twilight… aun necesito…

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?. Twilight entro corriendo a la biblioteca y asentó el gran libro que tenía en la mañana en la mesa.

- Twilight…

- ¿Qué? Dijo sin dejar de leer el libro que sostenía.

- Aun debo ir a ver las casas disponibles, no me tomara mucho tiempo, y ya sé qué tipo de...

- Ah eso… si quieres puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras.

- ¿Estas se… segura?, entonces tendré que pagarte de algún modo, ¿Quieres dinero?.

- No, no es necesario… además empiezo a confiar en ti.

- Vaya, pues… gracias por todo.

- No hay problema. Twilight abrió un pergamino y lo coloco sobre el atril y comenzó a escribir en él.

- Twilight, ¿Estas bien? Pregunto al ver la mirada triste de la pony.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Haz estado bastante rara desde que estuvimos con tus amigas.

Twilight dejo de escribir y lo miro con una mirada borrosa e inquietante.

- No… no es eso…bueno. Twilight empezó a soltar un par de lágrimas que cayeron sobre el pergamino escurriendo la tinta.- es creo que ya no les importo a mis amigas.

- Twilight…. Blew se le acerco y la abrazo.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Acaso no viste como se comportaron en la pastelería?. Twilight empezó a sollozar.

- Si pero…. Blew empezó a quitarle las lágrimas del rostro y trato de pensar una razón del comportamiento de sus amigas para que ella se calmara.- Mmm… tal vez se fueron de esa manera porque te están planeando una fiesta de bienvenida.

- ¿Tu… tú crees? Pregunto.

- Claro que si, después de todo no las has visto en un año, si yo fuera ellas haría lo mismo ya que no hay mejor manera de demostrarle a alguien especial a quien has extrañado durante mucho tiempo que con una fiesta de bienvenida.

- Creo que sí, pero… ¿pero y si no es una fiesta de bienvenida y si solo es una fiesta de despedida?

- Twilight… no creo que tus mejores amigas te harían algo como eso, después de todo tú fuiste quien vino a Ponyville por ellas, por lo.

- Creo que tienes razón. Twilight dejo de sollozar y abrazo a Blew.- muchas gracias Blew, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

- De nada, ¿Para qué son los amigos?.

"¿Amigos?" Pensó.

- Entonces, ¿Qué querías hacer aquí? Twilight dejo de abrazar a Blew y soltó una pequeña risa.

- En la mañana te dije que cuando volviéramos practicaríamos un poco, pues quería empezar con la primera lección de hechizos esta tarde.

Blew le sonrió.- Me encantaría.

Twilight empezó a mostrarle un libro y después le empezó a mostrarle varios hechizos bastante fáciles los cuales el ejecuto con rápidamente, entonces conforme iba ejecutando los hechizos con mayor dificultad, Twilight no creía que a alguien más practicara y tuviera los mismos hobbies que ella, Blew tardo unas horas antes de cansarse, después de practicar un poco hablaron y rieron de otros asuntos hasta que se hizo de noche.

- Vaya, creo que deje de practicar durante mucho tiempo, eso es todo lo que puedo soportar por esta tarde.

- También yo. Dijo Twilight aunque a ella le hubiera gustado que hubiera durado más tiempo.- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Creo que me leíste la mente, eso es justo lo que estaba pensando.

- Yo también quiero comer, vamos, le pediré a Spike que cocine algo para nosotros.

Blew fue y tomo rápidamente los libros y los pergaminos con su magia.- Permíteme.

- Gracias.

Blew acomodo todo en una mesa y al entrar a la cocina entraron pero vieron a Spike en una silla durmiendo en la cocina y en la mesa habían 3 platos de comida pero uno estaba vacío.

- Mi pequeño Spike. Twilight tomo a Spike y lo puso en su cama.

- Se ve delicioso ¿Verdad?

- Todo lo que cocina Spike se ve y sabe delicioso.

La comida de Spike estaba deliciosa que terminaron de comer muy pronto.

- Ahhh *bostezo*, creo que ya me voy a dormir Blew, mañana practicamos más hechizos ¿vale?

- Claro que sí.

- Ten dulces sueños.

- Twilight espera, tengo que preguntarte algo.

- Claro dime.

- ¿Acaso tu eres la nueva princesa de Equestria?

…

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Es que en Ponyhattan oí acerca de una nueva princesa llamada Twilight Sparkle, pero nunca pude ver su rostro… y durante hoy puedo creer que tú eres la nueva princesa.

- Creí… creí que ya sabias que era yo, bueno… en todo caso si soy yo, la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

- Pero, ¿Por qué no tienes guardias reales aquí? Y ¿Porque no tienes tu corona?

- Le pedí a la Princesa Celestia que no me asignara guardias reales para protegerme ya que aquí no hay ningún tipo de peligro, y por lo de la corona… no me gusta usarla en público, aun no me acostumbro a esto y menos a las alas.

- Vaya, pues muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí su alteza. Dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia.

- Por favor, no tienes que hacer eso, y me puedes llamar simplemente Twilight ¿Vale?. le sonrió.

- Perdón. Blew le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Entonces buenas noches, ten dulces sueños. Dijo Blew

- Tú también tenlos.

Twilight apago todas las luces y ambos se acostaron y durmieron.


End file.
